<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lover is a Day by Kuma5335</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194186">Lover is a Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma5335/pseuds/Kuma5335'>Kuma5335</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Low Self-Steem Issues, Major Spoilers, One Shot, Possible Contradictions With Canon, Possible tigger-warning?, Rambling, Rants, Supportive Chloe, Therapy, help me tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma5335/pseuds/Kuma5335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max asked to go somewhere out of town, so she could decompress about heavy feelings she was having. Reaching there, Max and Chloe has a big talk about their relationship, their feelings about each other, and how to possible move on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lover is a Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before you read this, some warnings:</p>
<p>Regarding the story:<br/>Fist, I only ever finished the first game, and I didn't read or played anything after that, nor did I replay or made any research before writing this year, since I finished the game back in 2015, so... possible contradictions might happen, and I don't care.<br/>Second, I mostly did this for myself, to put into 'paper' the major points that felt unresolved in the first game to me. This is firstly for my own catharsis, so, if you don't enjoy it don't hate on me, just move on, please.<br/>This story is just a massive rambling about things I never got to properly talk, and wanted to talk to everyone at the same time, transformed into an actual narrative.</p>
<p>Regarding the Work:<br/>English isn't my native language; my grammar isn't the best yet, so bear it with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today we were travelling the dirty road. I was tired from watching the city all the time. I needed a break. She was there with me too. She said I was right, and that there were fated to have some cool spots out of the city. I agreed with her.</p>
<p>Now we’re here. I have my earbuds on, and she is driving mindlessly, or so I thought, on the road ahead, in the forest. If there’s a road, there’s supposed to have something here, I guess. But I have no idea what it is.</p>
<p>I turn my head to her. She was there, looking ahead with a faint smile on her face. The blue dyed hair blowing on the wind of the open window of her old truck. I guess somehow it brings me back some memories. And I guess she probably knows where she's headed. That must be nice, right?</p>
<p>The road ahead of us stretches. The song blasts on my ear and numbs my feelings enough for me to keep concentrated not only on the lyrics, but on the road we travel. I was cooped up on my seat. No seatbelts, my feet on the seat of the truck as I was somewhat laying to the side a bit, leaning against the door window.</p>
<p>Then the time passed, almost as if it didn’t. Slowly to my senses, dragging. Just like the music on my ears did. My thoughts were non-existent, as I just sat there. Listening. Listening.</p>
<p>The car eventually stopped when we reached a clearing in the forest. There was coarse dirt and a big, old-looking, water tower.</p>
<p>“We’re here!” She said. And I looked at her, taking my earbuds out.</p>
<p>“Where did you even find those old places?” I couldn’t help but ask. First she finds an old junkyard, now an abandoned water tower?</p>
<p>“I guess I just have a knack for it.” She said, looking at me, and pulling the handbrake up. God, she is so beautiful. Even doing the most random things she can capture me in that moment, with her voice, the way she looks at me, and I can’t help but find it attractive.</p>
<p>And that is exactly why…</p>
<p>“What, you don’t like it?” She now had a hint of worriness on her face. And I shook my head.</p>
<p>“No, it’s quite the opposite.” I mumbled out, opening the truck’s door. “It’s cool.” I got out of the car myself and then stretched my whole body to the cool wind. of the early morning.</p>
<p>I looked up to the water tower as I yawned, feeling an urge to put my earbuds on again. I looked at Chloe as she got herself on the hoof of her truck, looking at the tower herself.</p>
<p>“You think we can climb it?” I asked.</p>
<p>“It’s safe, yeah. I already tried it yesterday just to see.” She laughed as she got herself comfortable, leaning out on her own hands.</p>
<p>“What the fuck, Chloe? You know these things can be dangerous!” I said it quickly, almost as a reaction, before catching myself.</p>
<p>“Chillax, Mad Max. I tried because I knew you’re going to ask anyway. I’m here right now. See? Nothing happened.” She had this lax smile on her face, almost as if to mock me for worrying about her. </p>
<p>I almost snapped at her because of a simple remark. She’s right, I got to relax more. I sighed, as if to put this heavy weight off of my heart, and to just go on. My head was still saying for me to put my earbuds on. And I did it.</p>
<p>The sound started to blast again as I started to walk until there, almost mindlessly. I didn’t look back and I probably couldn’t hear Chloe if she had said something or not. The place was very empty if not by the water tower, so it’s just not like I’m going to lose myself either.</p>
<p>The thing was pretty high up, at this point… and it looked quite the climb. Everything was supported by the water tower's concrete base, and the stairs were made of metal, going up in a spiral. I didn’t think too much of it and just started climbing it. The music went on a loop as I did, and I concentrated on it and its lyrics.</p>
<p>Reaching the top left me a bit winded, but it was worth it. It was quite the view from up here. I could see the beginning of the city from up here. I could see the road we came to reach this place. </p>
<p>I went to the other side, as I wanted to get away from that view. The other side was only the forest and the tall pines trees. The blue sky stretched until it was met by grey clouds on the horizon. I sighed deeply as I thought about anything and everything.</p>
<p>I got near the protection rail and I gripped it hard, feeling the great pressure I had put in the cold metal bars. And then I used it to sit down, putting my legs below the rail and over the edge. as I looked over, silently. That was the kind of scenery I wanted to see, by a pure whim, when I asked Chloe I wanted to get away from the city.</p>
<p>"Maybe that'll put my mind out of it. This weird feeling that I'm having." I thought, as I tightened my earbuds on my ears.</p>
<p>I then sat there, looking at nothing. Right now, the metal bars, kinda rusted and old, were blocking part of my vision. They were 5 inches or so apart from each other. I was fine with it. I even rested my forehead on the cold metal, as I watched the distance, listening to the outro of the song, as it slowly faded… only to start it again soon after.</p>
<p>My mouth started moving as the lyrics gently continued on my ears. “Keep me… from going crazy… keep me… from going crazy…” I silently mouthed, as my mind went away to weird places again.</p>
<p>The storm… everyone dying in front of me, one after the other. My uselessness. The way I tried so hard. These things kept flowing in. Until I reached my vivid dream again. The part I don’t know if it was even real or not.</p>
<p>My encounter with the other Maxes. Or at least one of them. It’s been… how much? Since that day… so much we passed through together after that, Chloe and I. But my mind still keeps banging on those words. Those spiteful words of her.</p>
<p>Why?! </p>
<p>I didn’t use my powers to be popular! And I <em> do </em> care! And I did <em> all of it for Chloe because I care for her! </em> … I <em> love </em> her. Of course I would do something like that. She is everything… she is what keeps me here, right now.</p>
<p>But…  </p>
<p>I leaned my head against the metal bars harder. I was still looking at the visage but it didn't help, after all. My heart was still feeling sick. My throat was still tightening and my eyes got wet. The song was still blasting on my ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(...)</p>
<p>Suddenly, heavy steps approached me. It could be only one person. By that time she was closer, I had taken the earbuds out of my ears, but I suddenly felt an extreme urge to put them on again. An urge in the back of my head, almost as if <em> loathing </em> to hear her voice. At the same time, <em> desiring </em> it.</p>
<p>"Hey, Max…? It's been hours already. I thought you wanted to come here to make out, or something like that?" She laughed as she approached me. She was currently on the other side of the water tower, her voice a bit far away. "Where are you?" Footsteps echoed as she got closer. "Hell, if I knew you were going to take this long I would've brought food."</p>
<p>I snickered weakly, as I wept my tears away. "I guess so." I tried to sound normal. But I couldn't even convince myself.</p>
<p>"Um… Max? Were you crying?" She asked. Her voice now filled with concern.</p>
<p>"Nope." I lied, trying to hide it, but I accidentally had sniffled. She was already sitting down close to me, looking at me with creased eyebrows. Her eyes filled with empathy. "Just… don't worry about me."</p>
<p> I uncomfortably turned my head away, slightly. I didn’t want her to see. I didn’t want to <em> talk </em>. If I started to talk, I don't know what would happen. I don't know what reaction she would have… and I'm afraid of it.</p>
<p>“Max… tell me, what’s wrong?” I could feel the eeriness in her voice, and then her warm touch on my wrist. I almost winced at her, backing away.</p>
<p>"Please, Chloe, don't make me…" I almost hissed, as I said.</p>
<p>"Look, Max… whatever it is… you can tell me." Chloe collected her thoughts before making her decision. "We passed through a lot, together. You can trust me. I know that you are afraid of testing if your powers are gone or not… and that you were thinking seriously about something, for a while. I can see it. I see it every day." She caressed my wrist. "But, I want you to tell me.</p>
<p>"If there's something important in your head… I want to help you out. You… you don't have to do this alone, anymore. Right? Y- you can tell me." She said. She was a little hesitant, it looked like. Maybe she just wasn't sure what to say to make me feel better.</p>
<p>"I… don't know, Chloe." I mumbled, reaching up to my neck as I felt my skin burn and start to itch. "I don't… I'm afraid of it. I came here exactly to relax and try to force it out of my head."</p>
<p>"Well… then why don't you tell me? Talking would be a good way of doing that, right?" </p>
<p>"I…" but I stopped before I could say anything else. I wasn't sure. Would it really be a good idea? I hesitated.</p>
<p>"Look, Max… whatever it is…" Chloe scooped my hands and grasped it. She held it tightly against her own, warm hand. "<em> Whatever </em> it is… I am here with you, forever. I will never leave your side."</p>
<p>My chest felt heavy at her words. Chloe isn't anything but supportive towards me. Whatever I do. However I feel. Even if it's just a little, nowadays, if I'm uncomfortable, or not feeling slightly well, she will drop everything to help me. She has been doing this constantly for two years now, non-stop. Usually, I would feel grateful, loved… but.</p>
<p>"That's exactly it, Chloe." I told her, in a tired voice.</p>
<p>"What?" Chloe asked. I still felt her warmth wrapped around my hand. I didn't hold her hand, but she was holding mine.</p>
<p>"I messed up really bad." I told her.</p>
<p>"What do you mean? What did you do wrong?"</p>
<p>I laughed. "What did I do wrong? What I didn't. Where I didn't mess up, would be more correct." I laughed. "I messed up with you, Chloe. With everyone. Everything. With…" I didn't know what to say, since I couldn't point to the entire world, I just put my face against the bars. "... everything."</p>
<p>"What? How?"</p>
<p>"I loved you, Chloe. And I did everything for you. But… I forced you. I had one chance, and I blew it."</p>
<p>"I still don't get it."</p>
<p>I breathed hard. I guess I am really telling her. I felt like crying already. I couldn't back out now.</p>
<p>"I destroyed an entire city to stay with you! An entire whole fucking city! I did it for you! And it was a mistake! It was a horrible mistake!" I told it loud. My eyes were getting wet again.</p>
<p>"What do you mean it was a mistake? Max, you said you did it for me, so… does that mean… you don't love me?" Her voice was uncertain and she made me look at her. Her creased brows and pained expression. I felt like I just kicked a dog.</p>
<p>"No. N- no, you don't get it." I quickly cleaned my cheek, sniffling. "It was <em> because </em>I loved you, Chloe."</p>
<p>"I don't… understand." Chloe mumbled.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes you do. Just… I tried to deny it, but… there's no mistake on it, Chloe. I… I destroyed an entire city… no. I rather see an entire city burn down, than to lose you. I wanted you so desperately to love me, that I destroyed the only chance you would do it by yourself. But… that's just… wrong."</p>
<p>"I don't know. It seems almost cool." Chloe laughed at it, but I cut her up.</p>
<p>"Don't. You do not…" I told her, almost icely. "I only had one chance with you, after all the fiasco with Seattle. And how did I do it?" I stopped. My heart sank all the way from the top of this tower to the ground. I didn't want to say it, but it wouldn't be the truth otherwise. "I slay a whole city to force you to stay with me."</p>
<p>"What?!" Chloe gasped. She stammered for a second, probably too surprised to even come up with words. "M-Max, you didn't —"</p>
<p>"I did, though!" I cut her off, and my emotions got the better of me. I couldn't hold my tears anymore and I started crying. "I did…" I grabbed onto the bars in front of me, refusing to look at Chloe any longer. I sniffled and lost my composure as I continued. "I killed everyone for a stupid reason, Chloe… it was my fault. Because I was selfish. Because I wanted you to myself. I did it all wrong!"</p>
<p>"Max, it was the only way…"</p>
<p>"It was the only way to keep you alive with me. I didn't want you to be dead. I didn't want to lose you again. Ever again. But… it is wrong. I did wrong, because I shouldn't kill an entire city because I wanted you to live with me, to <em> love </em> me. I just wanted to stay with you, for you to stay with me… I didn't think about anyone else, <em> including you </em> . I didn't care about what <em> you </em>thought."</p>
<p>All the words were rushing out of my mouth before I could control it. A part of me felt good to be saying this, relieved, but another was dying inside. I didn't want her to see how shameless I was. How stupid I was.</p>
<p>"I forced myself into you, Chloe. I forced you into this situation. I basically put a cuff around your wrist, locked into mine. I'm forcing you to be my prisoner. You didn't have any other choice..."</p>
<p>"Of course I did." Chloe said, once again holding my shoulder. I just sniffled as I cleaned my tears. "I could've just turned you down and left you there on the bay. Couldn't I?"</p>
<p>"No, you wouldn't. You wouldn't leave me there, alone. Not after what I did." I said, meekly. "It would drive you crazy, right? You'd think, she just obliterated a city for you, and you just left? What monster would do that?" </p>
<p>I managed a smile, while thinking about what kind of monster <em> I </em> was. A monster I didn't want to admit I was.</p>
<p>"It was toxic. It was bad. It was a mistake. I forced you to stay with me. Heck, I would go back in time over and over and over, until you would stay!" </p>
<p>My voice cracked as I admitted. Her hand was still on my shoulder, but I moved it out, and her hand fell. I looked at her with red eyes and a brittle smile.</p>
<p>"You didn't even like me… did you?" One of the things that I didn't want to admit to myself, but it was the only logical question.</p>
<p>"Max…"</p>
<p>"You probably thought: Hey, <em> Maxine </em> is back, and she has crazy time powers now. And then you're all to have a crazy wacky week at my cost, trying your hardest to not be depressed about Rachel, a.k.a. the person you <em> really </em> loved. And meanwhile, Max was head over heels for you, doing one thousand shenanigans to <em> keep you alive. </em>" I laughed, nervously, but Chloe didn't. Every single phrase I had said, was coming out of my mouth like a ramble.</p>
<p>A moment of silence passed as I thought about all that. How I thought that I could really pull this off. I laughed, and my eyes filled with tears again as I ran my hand over my hair, trying to hold everything, but not being able.</p>
<p>"It was so funny… right?" I sniffled hard, with a smile. "How I thought I could enter and pretend that everything was <em> fine </em> after I <em> disappeared for years. </em> For years. How funny it was, that I could think it was fine for me to fall in love with you, after a week… as if nothing ever happened between us. As if you didn't have more important things to deal with." I breathed hard, after choking up. "How <em> stupid </em> of me to think you would not HATE me for it."</p>
<p>I managed to find my breath after the last phrase, and I was taking deep breaths. Chloe didn't say anything anymore. I don't know why. I was terrified, happy, but terrified. I felt relieved that I finally could tell a lot of the stuff I was feeling in silence, but I'm terrified of her reaction. Of her hating me. Actually… to be honest, a part of me <em> wants </em> her to hate me. Maybe that was why I kept going.</p>
<p>"When we found Rachel… the only thing I could think about… was <em> how </em> you didn't love me. The way you held her, the way you cried for her. It made me jealous." </p>
<p>Everything came out in a tiny voice, my voice cracked at the end, as I admitted how rotten I could be. Gods, that was not even the worst part. I never even met Rachel, but I couldn't help but feel like I've lost to her.</p>
<p>"Do you even love me, Chloe? Did I ever mean anything to you besides being a chore? Something to be close, now that I tricked you into staying?"</p>
<p>"Max… I… of course. I liked you. I've always thought about you, even then, when you were in Seattle."</p>
<p>"...Our week in Arcadia meant <em> anything </em> to you? Did you even notice I was <em> falling </em> for you? D- did you <em> use me to find Rachel? </em>" My eyes got tears again.</p>
<p>The questions were just being spilled out of me. I did a great job hiding them until now, hiding my insecurities for years, but now they are just passing by my filters.</p>
<p>"I—…" Chloe stammered. "I… a part of me did use you. I'm sorry, I… I just wanted to know what happened to her. What <em> I </em> meant to her."</p>
<p>"I… understand." </p>
<p>I tried to hold it. I tried it, but I couldn't. Tears started rolling my cheeks, my shoulders trembled as I cried over this information, sniffling hard. It's not like I didn't know. It was bound to happen. Of course it was. Chloe was in a relationship, and it wasn't with me. </p>
<p>I was merely the one who stole all of that from her. Her sadness, her grief. There wasn't time for that in my story. Any of that. Even now, I'm the one stealing the spotlight.</p>
<p>"I am sorry." I said, as if anything would fix this.</p>
<p>"No, <em> I </em> am." Chloe spoke. "I didn't have the right to use you or your powers for that end."</p>
<p>"It was the minimum that I could do. I'll be honest… I used you in a lot of other ways. I felt helpful, since I was with you, trying to solve what happened. I felt helpful trying to fix your life. I felt responsible for you. All of that made me feel good about myself. Made me feel powerful. Like… as if I truly <em> was </em>Super Max."</p>
<p>We both stopped saying stuff for some time. Chloe was still at my side, at least. I felt complicated. I didn't know if I was allowed to say more. I felt like saying more.</p>
<p>"At one point I realized I never allowed you time to heal. After everything, I never stopped to ask you if you were okay. <em> How </em>you were holding up about Rachel, and… Jefferson. I never allowed you to decompress."</p>
<p>"I… Max, I do have a therapist." Chloe said, stifling a laugh. All this talk was surreal, and Chloe… I half expected to find her angry at me; but there she was. "You don't have to deal with my shit AND yours."</p>
<p>"Well—" I gulped my own words for half a second, before bursting and spilling everything in one go, "how is it fair <em> that you do </em>?"</p>
<p>"Because… <em> You </em> don't have any therapist anymore." She laughed. I don't know <em> how </em> she could just <em> laugh </em> in this kind of moment… How can she be so perfect?</p>
<p>"Well, maybe I should. Maybe it's time for me to give it another try," I mumbled.</p>
<p>"Yeah, because that first one really worked out for you," Chloe put her arm across my shoulder sneakily, and brought me closer. </p>
<p>My face felt warmer, and I was probably blushing. Great. </p>
<p>"It's impossible to have a session with someone that doesn't even believe you have time powers!" Chloe said. "How can you even start to decompress how that whole shit went on, if you can't even say something so simple?"</p>
<p>"But… in the end, it wasn't even what we — what I — was talking about." I shifted the topic of our talk back. I thought about distancing myself out of her, but I didn't want to. "Are you just… okay, with <em> everything </em> that I said?"</p>
<p>"Of course not." Chloe said, and my heart sank a bit. "I'm mad."</p>
<p>Of course she would.</p>
<p>"…I'm mad that took you so long to tell me."</p>
<p><em> What? </em> I thought, and I looked at her. She was also looking at me, so close. I didn't feel shy of having her so close to me, not anymore. I did, in that year, back in October, but not anymore.</p>
<p>"Max, Lopez and I spent a lot of time talking, too." Lopez is her therapist. "And we talked a lot about stuff of my past. About dad, death, grief, and how to move on. Of course, I talked about you moving away to Seattle when I most needed you."</p>
<p>"Chloe… I'm sorry —"</p>
<p>"Let me finish, okay?" She cut me in. I wanted to protest, but she was right. "Look. I was a <em> huge </em> asshole when you came back… well — when I first saw you <em> after </em> you came back." </p>
<p>
  <em> Yeah, because I didn't see her for months even after I was in Arcadia.  </em>
</p>
<p>"I didn't treat you well, and I never heard your side of the story." She squeezed my shoulder, which she was holding. "It wasn't fair for me to hate you just because you never called me. It isn't fair for me to hold you responsible for not being there. You also suffered, and also passed through stuff. Also, I still wanted to see your ass, even though I hated you." </p>
<p>Chloe laughed, before continuing, her arm still across mine, her warmth being transmitted to my body on that windy morning.</p>
<p>"You were away, but I kept wishing to see and show you stuff. I could've reached you, but my edgy teenager butt was too full of herself, thinking that it would be the same as admitting defeat if I did. Only now I know the truth… and I don't blame you. Not anymore. Lopez helped a lot with that."</p>
<p>"...I guess Lopez is officially my guardian angel." I mumbled, and Chloe laughed at my words. It made me feel lighter to hear her laugh like that to something I had said.</p>
<p>"Max, when you came back, I was a hot piece of garbage falling apart. I was anxious, afraid, and I was in debt with drug dealers. Mum was in debt too, even if she tried to hide it. And there was David." Chloe sighed. "Everything was just… a piece of smelly 'gar-bage'," she told the last part in a weird french accent. "And then… you appeared."</p>
<p>"... I did." I mumbled. "The pièce de résistance."</p>
<p>"And then I unloaded <em> aaaall </em> that crap on ya, like you were a trash can." Chloe mumbled.</p>
<p>"He! Maybe I w—"</p>
<p>"<em> Don't even </em> finish that phrase, or I'll call you maxine." Chloe then swiftly attacked me, dashing against my neck with her lips, delivering kisses against my skin.</p>
<p>"<em> Chloe—!" </em> I tried to push her, but she was making me ticklish. I tried to hold my <em> smile </em> , I wanted to be <em> sad </em> , not to smile. I stifled a laugh that almost escaped " <em> Doooon't!" </em></p>
<p>I moved, taking my legs out of the edge and trying to back away, but Chloe had longer arms and was still holding me, so she could keep up. She was on my front now, smiling teasingly and still going down on me. Chloe locked me in place and she climbed me up.</p>
<p>"You are nothing besides the most beautiful woman in the world." She spoke between kisses that were going up on my face; towards my cheek, and then she locked our lips on the last one. She then let me out.</p>
<p>I couldn't help my big smile, my face completely hot, probably beet red, as I looked away from her.</p>
<p>"<em> You- you're just saying that…" </em> I said, totally embarrassed, looking like a huge mess. My heart was racing and Chloe was still on top of me. "A- also… <em> cheesy </em>."</p>
<p>"Yep. I'm cheesy now. Deal with it." She just said, matter-of-factly. </p>
<p>She then laid on my side, both of just just laid down on an old water tower. No biggie. I'm sure it was safe. Chloe, like always, didn't see too bothered, and even nuzzled me closer. I… hesitantly let her do it.</p>
<p>"When you appeared, Max, everything was a fucking mess. I was a mess, and you were in a middle of a mess of yours too, and then we jumbled everything together. I'm actually surprised that we never talked about this. October 7th~11th, never forget."</p>
<p>"I… I guess we really never talked about it. Our relationship during that week, I mean."</p>
<p>"I always thought it was because you… you know. Either didn't want to, or didn't feel the need to talk. I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner, Max." Chloe sighed. "That whole week was just… a fucking mess. Lopez and I talk about it, still, from time to time. At the beginning we spend a lot of sessions talking about it."</p>
<p>"You never told her about my powers?" I asked.</p>
<p>"I skipped that part. But, you know, maybe she would believe it, with some enough evidence. Besides, all the heavy baggage to me <em> didn't </em> involve any crazy weird powers. Just your normal killer professor, and murdered ex… and whatnots." Her voice lost a bit of power as she talked. Maybe she tried to pull it as a joke, but couldn't.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry about her, Chloe." I was, genuinely. "I… you loved each other. At least I know for a fact that <em> you </em> did." Which brings me to exactly my point. "I… wish she was alive. That… the both of you could live together."</p>
<p>I sat up, as I grabbed my phone, for a second. I stopped the song that was still playing on loop on the earbuds, while nobody was listening. Chloe looked at me and she followed suit.</p>
<p>"Max… I…" Chloe started but I shook my head.</p>
<p>"I found this." I showed my cell phone to her, there was a picture of a frame, with Rachel and Chloe together.</p>
<p>"Wait… where did you find this?"</p>
<p>"You know I'm kinda nosy." I told her, feeling a bit guilty. "I found it in your house, I guess, that week. I have forgotten that I even took it. Usually, I take pictures with my polaroid, but… Guess I didn't on this one."</p>
<p>"This brings back memories." Chloe pulled a bit closer to my phone. She looked so happy in this picture, together with her.</p>
<p>"I found it by off chance, while looking through old photos on my phone. I…" I sighed, before saying it, "I tried to go back in time."</p>
<p>"Wait. What…?"</p>
<p>Chloe knew. She knew that I've been terrified of my powers in the last couple of years. Terrified to even know if they are there. Chloe sees me panic to every little choice that I do, knowing that I can't go back to fix it. How saddened I am by everything I drop on the floor. She assisted me through every anxiety attack I got, wondering if I was going to start another chain of events that would lead to another storm.</p>
<p>She saw me at my worst, she saw when I was a wreck, saw me drop my most loved hobbie and potential career, get sick and bedridden… she saw the worst things possible happen to me, just because of my stupid power.</p>
<p>So I can only imagine her shock when I just told those words to her. I can only imagine what things are pressing through her head, only being transmitted by her shocked expression.</p>
<p>"W- wait… w- why…? Why did you do that…?"</p>
<p>I smiled softly. She didn't know. I wonder what she will say to me, after I tell the reason I wanted to undo everything back. Even after I ripped the picture that I took at the beginning of that week, consolidating that I would never go back to the past.</p>
<p>"I tried… because I knew how much you miss her. Because I think she deserves you more than I do."</p>
<p>I think… that was the first time I saw Chloe look upset that morning. Just… only after that one phrase.</p>
<p>"I… don't even know when to start with all this crap you told me." She said, turning me to her and sitting right in front of me. "Are you saying you want to waste all the lives we lived together because… Rachel?"</p>
<p>"Yes." I told her, in a low voice. "Don't you miss her?"</p>
<p>"I do!" Chloe raised her voice. "Goddammit, I do. But I don't keep mawling over it. I… I did maw it a lot, in the past. But… I already know grief. I already know how it feels to lose somebody that I love a lot. Doesn't make it hurt less, but it does feel a little familiar, and it makes it easier to process it in a healthier way."</p>
<p>"I— I'm just… I'm sorry." My face crumbled a little. I didn't want to cry more. I didn't want to look like a mess, or for her to think that I'm needy. "You're right, I just… thought… I don't… deserve you." My voice cracked at the end.</p>
<p>"Max, stop living in the past." She took a deep breath, before scooping my face. "You only think this way because you're thinking about this, and that," her voice was way more softer this time. "It's time for you to live in the present, to love what you have right now. You don't need anything more… or do you?"</p>
<p>"Me? I don't… <em> I love you </em>, I only need you… but… what about you?" I told her.</p>
<p>"I love you too." She told me, simply, looking deeply at my eyes, making me look at hers too. "Max, I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose this timeline either. I understand that you want the best for me… and I thank you. I also want what is best for you, too. That's why… please, don't do this to yourself."</p>
<p>"I…" I didn't say anything, but Chloe saw right through me.</p>
<p>"What is it, Max?" She asked. "What is so important, but you're still hiding from me? What makes you think that you don't deserve me, or that Rachel deserves me more?"</p>
<p>I grabbed onto my shirt, hesitantly.</p>
<p>"When I saw this picture of my phone, I started wondering and thinking to myself. And I mulled this over my head for so long, and I couldn't help but think about you, and your decision…"</p>
<p>"That's why you were feeling off in the last couple of days, isn't it?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, pretty much. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I… I just. I don't know. I thought about it for so long, and I thought <em> I </em> was over it, but I guess… I'm not. And I couldn't help but think… and I trembled so hard, and felt like a horrible monster after it… I thought… for only a second, that… I was so glad… she was dead."</p>
<p>"Max… I…" I looked at Chloe, and she seemed struggling to assume a posture.</p>
<p>"I didn't <em> actually </em> ! I just… for a second. I'm sorry…" My eyes teared up again. "I'm just <em> glad </em> you <em> are </em> with me. But I felt it wasn't <em> fair </em> if you liked her… in the end. It wasn't fair for me to just… hoggle you to myself, when I could change the situation."</p>
<p>"Max… I'm not mad about that… I'm just glad that it <em> didn't </em> work." I sniffled and looked at her, with my teary eyes, weeping them out.</p>
<p>"Why? Why aren't you mad?"</p>
<p>"I told you… I don't want to lose anything for an uncertain future. Even if… even if Rachel is there. I… loved her." She admitted, and she looked at me just after. "I still do, but… I'm still surrounded by someone that loves me a lot, and I'm <em> glad </em> about that, too."</p>
<p>Chloe slowly reached where I was sitting, she held my shoulders as she climbed on top of my legs, getting really close to me. She looked straight on my face, seriously, as she continued.</p>
<p>"And you're not <em> losing </em> , or <em> I'm </em> not losing just because she's not here. I..." Chloe sighed. "I… talked about this with Lopez, too. About… what-ifs scenarios."</p>
<p>"What-ifs?" I mumbled.</p>
<p>"Yes. About what if there was a way to bring her back to life. Me and Lopez discussed, and I threw in something that made me realize that even if there's a chance for her to come back… I don't want that."</p>
<p>"And… what is?" I asked, legitimately curious.</p>
<p>"First of all… I love you, Max." She told me, and still, even though I had heard this a lot, it still makes me feel shy. "And if I'm here right now, it isn't out of obligation towards you, but because I legitimately feel this way. I love everything about you. I find you charming, interesting… beautiful. You don't have to pretend to be a punk rock girl, saying 'shaka brah' to impress me. You don't need to pretend you're someone else. You're the perfect geek/nerd GF everybody in town would like. You're a badass in your own way."</p>
<p>Chloe looked at me silently and started to laugh.</p>
<p>"You're also awfully cute when you blush like that!" She teased and hugged me close, biting my cheek in the process.</p>
<p>"<em> Chloeee~" </em> I groaned, feeling my face totally hot as she pressed her body against mine.</p>
<p>"What, Mad Max? It's true. Another good point to you, the <em> awesome </em> nicknames and puns with Max are always fun."</p>
<p>"For you, at least." I told her, feeling my chest race hard, which makes Chloe laugh. "You're such a tease all the time."</p>
<p>"And my second point is…" She started saying, and I paid more attention to her again. "... it was Rachel's time." She had a half smile on her face, as she told me. "Just because you <em> can </em> change the past, doesn't mean it's going to be without consequences."</p>
<p>"But… what if it doesn't?" Max told me.</p>
<p>"<em> What if it does? </em> As long as I am aware… maybe if she's alive, <em> I'll </em> die, or <em> you'll </em> die. Maybe another <em> fucking </em> city would die." Chloe once again acquired a serious tone of voice, before stopping. She then sighed. "The thing is… I'm done risking everybody's lives, so I could have something nicer. I want to live what I have. I want to <em> treasure </em> this <em> present </em> I have. I want to treasure you, Max." She grabbed my face and smiled at me.</p>
<p>"But…"</p>
<p>"No buts, Max. I'm done. I'm done living in my past, hoping for something that it passed to come back. Does it make me feel hopeful that she could be alive with us? Yes. But it's also a disrespect to the good memories I had with her. It's disrespectful to you, that saved my ass so much in the past…" She sighed again, her eyes… was tearing up. "Max… how many people had to die… so I could live?"</p>
<p>She smiled harder, but a tear was facing down her cheek. I unconsciously got it for her, stroking her cheek lightly.</p>
<p>"I'll treasure everyone in that city. My mom, my dad… Rachel… even my stupid stepdad. I'll treasure all of their lives by living my own to the fullest. With you. Max… I don't want to live it with anyone else, but <em> you </em>."</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>It was afternoon, just past midday. Me and Chloe were visiting someone special today. It took some talking and convincing, but we're finally here. She opened the door for me, and I couldn't help but feel bashful. Chloe was looking at me with that smile so familiar to her.</p>
<p>"You tease." I said, and she snickered.</p>
<p>We both entered the room, it was the beginning of October now. The anniversary was really on the corner, and it felt like a special occasion on its own, to do this now.</p>
<p>"Good day, both of you." Said Doctor Lopez.</p>
<p>"Afternoon, doc." Chloe, the one who has intimacy with her, said.</p>
<p>"It's nice to meet you, Doctor Lopez."</p>
<p>"And you must be Maxine." She said, and I immediately laughed nervously.</p>
<p>"Please, call me Max."</p>
<p>"Right. Chloe did say you don't particularly like your name. Well, Max, why don't you and Chloe sit down?"</p>
<p>"Don't need to ask twice." Chloe was already <em> pretty </em> comfortable on the couch. And only chuckled a bit, as I did the same.</p>
<p>"So… I normally don't do couple therapy," said Lopez, "but the both of you <em> are </em> special cases." And then she looked at me with a pretty big smile. "And I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to meet you, Max."</p>
<p>"Well, I guess I can say the same. Chloe is always talking good stuff about you."</p>
<p>"Yup, that feels like something I would do." Chloe remarked.</p>
<p>"Chloe, you also look like someone who would set wheels on fire to prove a point." I looked at her as she leaned on the couch. She smiled at me cheekily.</p>
<p>"Hmm, got me good again." She then pounced her head on my lap, and crossed her legs against the couch's arms.</p>
<p>"<em> Chloe, please </em>." I told her. "Don't embarrass me on my first session."</p>
<p>"What?" She tossed around a bit on my lap. "I always get to sit wherever is the most comfortable when I'm here. And today <em> it's you </em>."</p>
<p>"Oh, gosh, you guys are so adorable." Lopez… spoke in a squeaky voice? I looked at her. "Sorry! I couldn't help but comment."</p>
<p>"No, no… it's okay. I do <em> hope </em> we get well like this, since my first therapist wasn't… the one I exactly needed."</p>
<p>"I can understand. Finding the right therapist can be a daunting task. I do hope that you can find me satisfying." She smiled at me, and it made me feel honestly pleased.</p>
<p>"I… hope that too." I told her, honestly.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that would be great." Chloe threw in her two cents. "Although it would really be up to how you can believe in what we're going to say or not."</p>
<p>"It's unusual for you to be so serious right from the start." Lopez said, getting comfortable in her chair as well. "But, don't worry, I'll take this seriously like I always do. This <em> is </em> my job."</p>
<p>"Yeah… but you see… Max <em> is </em>different." Chloe said in my stead. </p>
<p>"I know that everyone has a different case from each other, Chloe. Why don't we start from the beginning?"</p>
<p>"Oh, boy, we're really doing this." I really appreciated that Chloe was talking with her instead of me, since I feel like I'll have an anxiety attack. That was just like the first time.</p>
<p>"Max… it's okay. She's good, babe, I promise." I took a deep, long breath. Chloe was holding my hand. She was actually in my lap to give <em> me </em> comfort, not the other way around. And I couldn't thank her enough.</p>
<p>"C- can you start?" I pleaded in a low, cracked, voice. I couldn't do it. I felt like dying.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Sure, Max…" Chloe smiled at me, and she immediately made me feel better. I love her so much.</p>
<p>"Lopez… remember that we talked a bunch about my— <em> our </em> anniversary, right?" Chloe assumed a different posture than when she entered. She was composed and serious.</p>
<p>"Yeah, of course," Lopez said, "the reason why you guys were a special case in the first place. I can only imagine how hard it is, to be the only two who survived this whole catastrophe."</p>
<p>Chloe took a deep breath too. I guess I'm not the only one feeling tense, and it pained me to throw this burden into her, to make her tell. Maybe I should…</p>
<p>"Chloe…" I mumbled.</p>
<p>"Max, I'm okay." She said, like she had figured out by herself what I wanted to say. "I'll do it. You have to do something way harder than me… so… just relax, okay?"</p>
<p>"O- okay…" I had a low voice that almost felt like a whisper.</p>
<p>"You don't have to rush yourselves. I want to make this whole session as humanly as I can. I don't care about making more time for the two of you." Lopez said, and I felt like tearing up.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Lopez." Chloe promptly said, now looking at her. "It means the world to hear this."</p>
<p>"It's fine, Chloe," Lopez said, "It is my job to listen and to care for my patients… I want to do this right. It is the minimum that I can do."</p>
<p>Chloe took another deep breath, and I… followed her. Feeling her warmth close to mine really did help.</p>
<p>"Okay… you already know that we were the only two who survived, but… I never told you that there was a reason for that."</p>
<p>"A reason? I always thought it was a coincidence that the both of you were just outside the perimeter."</p>
<p>"No… the truth is… and <em> that's </em> why all of this <em> will </em> sound just… batshit crazy—"</p>
<p>"Chloe…"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know, you don't like this word, but— It is, okay?" Chloe turned to her side, and she squeezed my knee for my comfort. "It is the most crazy thing ever, but it's the truth." Lopez was then silent for some time, then she nodded.</p>
<p>"Okay. What is it?" She looked at Chloe, seriously.</p>
<p>"Max… can go back in time." She told her, in my stead. My chest was beating so damn hard that I felt like it would stop. It really bothered to feel it beating so fast, it almost hurt. My throat was really closed up. "Max caused the storm… by saving my life."</p>
<p>Lopez didn't say much. She looked at Chloe and then at me. My face must've looked terrible, because she didn't say anything. She only looked at Chloe.</p>
<p>"You're right, Chloe. It does sound crazy." Lopez said, and she grabbed her clipboard on a nearby desk. "You're not talking in metaphorical language, just to be clear?"</p>
<p>"No. Listen, I know how it sounds! <em> I </em> didn't believe at first either! But trust me. All the stuff I didn't want to talk to you about, was because of this." Chloe insisted veemily.</p>
<p>"We knew…" I started, but my voice cracked. I coughed a little and I tried to continue, but I was nervous.  Chloe was there to help, and that gave me strength. "We knew… you wouldn't believe at first. We wouldn't be doing… wild claims like this if…" I sighed, trying to compose myself. "If we couldn't back it up with proves… proves that I could do it."</p>
<p>"It's not that I don't believe. I consider myself an academic sceptical. It's just that I never heard of any proof that would back up claims like this. By all means… if you can show hard proof, I'll believe it."</p>
<p>"First…" Chloe said. "We're only doing this because we trust you with it." She was being very serious in her tone of voice. "I would never expose Max like this to anyone if I didn't. Second… you better treat Max and what she says seriously."</p>
<p>"I do. I don't think this is a joke, or a prank. I know you, Chloe. I never saw you so serious before. And I never saw you so happy in our sessions before, like today. I can see that Max is very important to you. I am glad that you put that trust on me." Lopez smiled. She really says reassuring things. I can understand why Chloe liked her so much. "I am assuming that this is why you stopped with your last therapist." She asked me, now.</p>
<p>"Yes. She… she didn't believe when I told her. She kept treating me like… as if what I was saying was some sort of… way that I had compressed my feelings and interpreted the situation, I…" I sighed. "I didn't feel safe about showing her. I was too afraid. Just the fact that you are open to this probability makes me feel… less crazy."</p>
<p>"I don't think you are crazy. But it is a pretty incredible thing to say." Doctor Lopez said. "But I believe that if you say you can prove me, you must be telling me the truth. I trust Chloe enough to think she will never lie to me about something like this, when she looked so serious. I'm honestly a bit anxious now… How will you prove it to me?"</p>
<p>"Oh, boy, we're really, really, doing this." I mumbled.</p>
<p>"Max… it's fine. We did all the precautions. We even took a picture before coming here. Everything will be fine. We have a failsafe. You can do it. And… if you don't want to, we can always go home."</p>
<p>My stomach was feeling like shit. I really felt like throwing up. I closed my eyes, feeling Chloe's subtle caress on my knee. I thought hard about bailing and giving this whole idea up. Lopez would just think I was bullshitting her and nothing would happen. </p>
<p>I didn't want to risk another storm, but I really needed help with all my trauma. I don't want another episode like the one in the water tower. I don't want to lose my shit to the point I'm saying nonsensical things to Chloe. I don't want to have a breakdown on her, and I would love it if I could start taking photos again. I miss it so much. So so much.</p>
<p>That's it. Focus on the good stuff… now do what you got to do. Go back in time.</p>
<p>🌀🌀🌀🌀</p>
<p>"Okay, I did it." I said to Lopez with a serious face.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry?" Lopez asked. I mustered a smile.</p>
<p>"To prove to you that I came from the future <em> right now </em>, you told me to tell you that your name of your cat is Geronimo, your abuella is Antonieta, you're carrying 53 dollars and 50 cents on your wallet, and you like to draw dicks on your clipboard sometimes and pretend that is serious information." Chloe laughed at the last one.</p>
<p>"No way, really?" She asked Lopez.</p>
<p>Lopez looked at me, in disbelief. She looked at Chloe and then at me again. I didn't know what to say anymore. Chloe had sat up and hugged me so tight after I told all the information, however.</p>
<p>"You're the best! I'm so proud of you, Max!"</p>
<p>Lopez took her wallet out of her purse and then slowly started counting all of her money.</p>
<p>"It really was that. To the cents." She mumbled. "I… I'm beaten. I've never told any of that to Chloe, and you just told me like it was nothing. There is no way it was just a lucky guess." She sat down on her chair again. "I'm shocked and perplexed, but, I guess there is no way around this… You are telling me the truth."</p>
<p>"I told you…" Chloe said.</p>
<p>"Yes, you did. I'm pleasantly surprised. Okay, girls. I knew that this session would be long, but I wasn't prepared for this." She grabbed her clipboard. Lopez really looked flabbergasted. "Okay, no more dicks this time. Where do you want to begin?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> T H E  E N D . </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading; if possible leave a comment or a kudo, I'll appreciate it<br/>Have a good day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>